White Wolf
by gyllians
Summary: Luhan seorang guru, Sehun seorang murid. / (SEQUEL INSIDE) Luhan merasa tidak pantas untuk Sehun, tapi yang namanya takdir tidak bisa ditolak. HunHan, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Luhan, Smut, NC, PWP, Lime, One shot, Werewolf AU
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by Maroon 5 - Animals_

_._

_"Maybe you think that you can hide,_

_I can smell your scent from miles."_

_._

_**HunHan, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Luhan, Smut, NC, PWP, Lime, One shot, Werewolf AU**_

.

.

.

_Requested by __**Byunkkaeb**_

_**.**_

Pilihan terburuk yang pernah dipilih Luhan adalah pulang sendirian.

Luhan bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi di pinggiran kota. Bukan pekerjaan utama, cuma sampingan. Luhan seorang guru di salah satu sekolah kecil di kotanya. Ketertarikan luar biasanya pada sejarah membuat Luhan terdampar menjadi guru sejarah untuk anak sekolah menengah atas. Gajinya tidak seberapa, cuma cukup untuk makan sementara ia punya segudang kebutuhan lain yang harus dipenuhi. Uang sewa apartemen, serta uang-uang lain.

Fakta kalau uang kerja _part time_ hampir tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari gajinya membuat Luhan rela mengorbankan waktu santai-santainya. Siang hari, ia dikenal sebagai Ibu Guru Lu yang sangat baik dan cantik. Sore dan malam hari, Luhan adalah seorang barista paruh waktu yang kelihatan seperti mahasiswi padahal usianya sudah mencapai dua puluh tujuh.

Kedai kopi tempat Luhan bekerja tutup pukul dua belas malam tepat. Rumah Luhan tidak terlalu jauh. Bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit jika ia memotong lewat hutan kota. Biasanya, Luhan bakal pulang bersama Do Kyungsoo, salah satu teman kerjanya. Luhan bisa dengan percaya diri melintasi hutan kota karena ada Kyungsoo.

Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

Kyungsoo absen hari ini. Tugasnya membludak dan Kyungsoo _off_ selama empat hari. Fakta kalau Kyungsoo seorang mahasiswi semester akhir sempat dilupakan Luhan karena sikap Kyungsoo jauh lebih dewasa dari Luhan. Kyungsoo bisa keluar kerja kapan saja, dan Luhan harus pulang sendirian melintasi hutan kota yang gelap sendirian.

Seperti perkiraannya, bulu kuduk Luhan meremang begitu memasukki area hutan yang gelap. Oke, Luhan sudah ratusan kali melintasi tempat ini, tapi ia belum pernah lewat sini sendirian. Sempat terfikirkan olehnya untuk lewat jalur utama saja, tapi itu bakal memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Butuh empat puluh lima menit untuk mencapai apartemennya sementara Luhan sudah sangat mengantuk.

Luhan melangkah dengan ragu-ragu. Biasanya dia bakal ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo, membicarakan kurir tampan dari toko sebelah yang bernama Kim Jongin, atau soal bos mereka yang kelewat cerewet. Untuk kali ini, yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kakinya.

Luhan berusaha berfikiran positif. Tidak akan ada orang jahat yang mengganggunya, tidak akan ada hantu yang menakut-nakutinya. Selama Luhan berani, semuanya bakal baik-baik saja, begitu menurutnya.

Baru saja Luhan berusaha membuat sugesti baik, sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Suara geraman hewan terdengar dari balik semak belukar yang ada di dekatnya. Luhan teringat soal anjing rabies yang terlepas dari penangkaran kota minggu lalu.

"_Jangan anjing itu. Kumohon._"

Luhan bedoa sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Luhan bukan orang yang religius, tapi setidaknya ia pergi ke gereja satu minggu sekali. Luhan berharap doa-doa yang dilontarkannya didengar oleh Tuhan.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Luhan histeris saat sesuatu (atau seseorang) mencekal lengannya, lalu memojokkan Luhan pada sebuah pohon pinus tua. Figur tinggi dengan badan proporsional khas aktor-aktor yang sering ditonton Luhan lewat drama berdiri di hadapannya, menghimpit Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Di dompetku cuma ada lima dolar. Ambil saja, tapi jangan bunuh aku."

Luhan mulai meracau. Ia panik bukan main. Alih-alih sebuah jawaban yang didengar Luhan, melainkan suara nafas terengah-engah dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Bahkan laki-laki tinggi itu dengan berani meraba lengan kurus Luhan.

"Sonsaengnim.."

Luhan serasa dipukul dengan pukulan _baseball_, atau palu, atau apapun. Pokoknya suara figur tinggi di hadapannya membuat Luhan lagi-lagi terkejut. Suara laki-laki ini terasa tak asing bagi Luhan. Apalagi saat laki-laki ini memanggilnya 'sonsaengnim'. Mungkinkah, laki-laki ini salah satu dari muridnya ?

"Tolong aku."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar. Sekitarnya sangat gelap, tapi bulan purnama penuh membantu Luhan untuk melihat guratan wajah dari laki-laki jangkung yang sekarang mulai meraba pinggangnya ini.

Luhan yakin sekali bahwa laki-laki ini adalah salah satu muridnya. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing. Sulit sekali mengingat namanya karena sebagian besar murid laki-laki Luhan memiliki tinggi yang melebihi dirinya. Tapi, seragam sekolah yang dikenakan laki-laki itu, juga tanda nama di dada kirinya membuat segalanya jadi jelas.

"Oh S-sehun."

Luhan tahu anak ini. Sehun adalah salah satu murid pendiam. Dia tidak banyak tanya saat di kelas, tapi selalu dapat nilai bagus. Sehun memang tidak ranking satu, tapi Luhan tahu Sehun sebenarnya hanya malas berusaha saja. Kalau Sehun mau lebih rajin, mungkin Sehun sudah ada di peringkat pertama sejak kelas satu.

"Ini sudah malam," ucap Luhan sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya, tapi murid pendiam itu lagi-lagi menghimpir Luhan. "Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

"Aku butuh batuanmu, Saem," timpal Sehun dengan suara serak.

Luhan merasa menjadi guru paling berdosa sedunia. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap suara anak didiknya seksi ?!

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," tambah Sehun.

Dahi Luhan berkerut dalam. Apalagi saat ia menyadari Sehun berkeringat. Tatapan mata Sehun kelihatan tidak fokus dan secara tidak sengaja Luhan merasakan bagian bawah Sehun yang keras menggesek pinggir perutnya.

Luhan ingin lompat ke jurang saat itu juga.

"Aku masuk masa _mating_," Sehun kelihatan berusaha keras untuk menahan.. ehm, nafsunya. "Ini masa pertamaku dan aku sedang berada dalam fase paling menyebalkan. Aku sedang _loop_."

Luhan melongo. Otaknya terlalu lamban untuk mencerna perkataan anak didiknya. Oke, bisa saja Sehun sedikit aneh. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya, Sehun benar-benar terlihat sedang memohon sebuah bantuan. Luhan ingin membantu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang," Sehun berucap dengan gusar dan Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun sedang berusaha menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan sudah tidak perawan. Pengalaman pertamanya dua tahun lalu, bersama mantan pacarnya yang sekarang sudah pindah ke Singapura untuk bekerja. Mereka putus tujuh bulan lalu. Itu bukan masalah penting. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah, seharusnya Luhan menolak karena ia tidak begitu mengenal Sehun. Seharusnya Luhan menolak perlakukan Sehun karena Oh Sehun adalah anak didiknya sendiri.

Tapi, bohong kalau Luhan tidak merindukan disentuh laki-laki.

Luhan bisa makin gila.

"Lain waktu, Saem," Sehun mengendus-endus leher Luhan, dan Luhan merasa makin berdosa karena ia menikmatinya. "Aku berharap aku bisa melewati masa _loop_-ku dan aku mau kau jadi _mate_-ku di masa _heat_ nanti. Untuk saat ini-"

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, lalu mengecup dalam bibir gurunya itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, terlalu menikmati ciuman Sehun. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Luhan tidak berciuman. Rasanya seperti mendapat ciuman pertama lagi. Luhan sampai heran. Sehun baru delapan belas dan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pencium handal di usia yang sangat muda ?

"-aku akan menandaimu dulu. Dengan begini, tak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu sampai aku masuk masa _heat_."

Dan Luhan hampir kelepasan mendesah saat Sehun menggingit perpotongan lehernya secara lembut, yang ajaibnya meninggalkan bekas keunguan, seolah Sehun baru saja menggigit Luhan secara keras.

"Seminggu lagi temui aku di sini. Kumohon," Sehun melepas gigitannya.

Luhan bingung, tentu saja. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Sehun. Soal _mating_-lah, soal _loop_-lah, soal _heat_-lah. Bagaimana bisa ia menuruti permintaan Sehun sementara ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada muridnya itu ? Lalu, apa maksud Sehun menciumnya, lalu menggigit lehernya ?

"Jangan kabur. Aku bakal tetap bisa menemukanmu," ucap Sehun lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar memperkosamu."

Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid berkata sekasar itu pada gurunya ? Luhan ingin memukul Sehun, lalu melaporkan murid kurang ajar itu pada bimbingan konseling. Tapi, Sehun sudah berlari menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanda yang dimaksud Sehun memang sungguhan sebuah 'tanda'.

Luhan sudah menggosok bekas gigitan Sehun beberapa kali, dan tanda itu sama sekali tidak hilang, bahkan setelah lima hari pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Luhan secara terpaksa mengenakan syal saat mengajar maupun saat bekerja paruh waktu.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menanyakan soal keberadaan syal yang melingkar di leher Luhan selama beberapa hari. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari _hectic week_-nya dan bisa bekerja lagi. Luhan cuma bisa menjawab sekenanya seperti 'dingin' atau 'syal ini bagus' atau mengajukan alasan-alasan norak lainnya. Luhan tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu ada _kissmark_ yang dibuat anak didiknya di lehernya.

_"-aku akan menandaimu dulu. Dengan begini, tak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu sampai aku masuk masa _heat_."_

Kata-kata Sehun kembali bergaung di otak Luhan. Ini jam kerja dan seharusnya Luhan tidak memikirkan Sehun. Tapi, fakta kalau Sehun sudah membolos selama lima hari, terhitung sejak pertemuan mereka di hutan kota, membuat Luhan makin kesulitan untuk tidak memikirkan seorang Oh Sehun.

Ucapan Sehun memang sungguhan. Luhan merasa tak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya setelah ia memiliki tanda dari Sehun. Biasanya, Luhan banyak ngobrol dengan Jongdae atau Joonmyun di kedai kopi. Mereka banyak mengobrol karena memiliki hobi yang sama. Tapi, untuk lima hari terakhir, Luhan merasa Jongdae dan Joonmyun menjaga jarak.

Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya Sehun itu siapa ? Atau lebih tepatnya.. apa ? Bagaimana bisa ia membuat semua laki-laki menjauh seolah Luhan punya tameng berduri ? Bahkan seorang Kim Jongdae yang sering diajaknya bercanda mendadak jadi dingin.

"Kyungsoo."

Malam itu kedai sepi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sedang bersantai di bangku dekat pintu masuk sambil menunggu pelanggan.

"Menurutmu.. apa aku terlihat berbeda ?" tanya Luhan was-was.

Kyungsoo mengamati Luhan dengan mata burung hatunya yang imut sekaligus menakutkan itu, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sedikit. Kau kelihatan lebih.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ? Anggun, mungkin ?" Kyungsoo menyangga dagunya. "Kau kelihatan lebih cantik dari biasanya. Apa kau mulai berdandan ? Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang ?"

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Luhan memang sedikit merapikan tampilannya beberapa hari ini. Entahlah. Ada sebuah dorongan untuk terlihat cantik setiap kali ia hendak bekerja, terutama saat akan mengajar di sekolah kecilnya. Dan untuk berkencan..

Mungkinkah Luhan secara tidak sadar berdandan karena Oh Sehun ? Dan bisakah hubungan mereka dikategorikan dalam berkencan ? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mana ada kencan di dalam hutan, malam-malam, dan si laki-laki berkata ingin memperkosa si perempuan.

Tapi mereka sudah berciuman..

_Tapi Sehun itu muridku!_

Luhan menekankan itu kuat-kuat pada otak dan hatinya. Luhan tidak seharusnya berfikiran seperti itu. Sehun masih dibawah umur. Sama saja Luhan 'mencabuli' Sehun jika Luhan menganggap ciuman itu sesuatu yang serius.

"Aku tidak berdandan dan aku tidak bekencan dengan siapapun," Luhan berusaha kelihatan meyakinkan. "Aku hanya merasa makin tua saja."

Luhan serasa menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia melupakan fakta kalau jarak umurnya dengan Sehun hampir sepuluh tahun. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil macam Sehun terus-terusan memenuhi otak wanita dewasa macam Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu _mating_ ?" Luhan memelankan suaranya. "Kalau _loop_ ? _Heat_ ?"

Kyungsoo kembali memandangi Luhan.

"Setahuku, _mating_ itu musim kawin mamalia," Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan pandangan curiga, "Kalau _loop_ itu fase awal pematangan organ, sementara _heat_ adalah inti dari musim kawin itu sendiri. Ada apa ? Kau memelihara anjing ?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat.

"Mana mungkin! Aku, 'kan takut anjing," tukas Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau bertanya ? Kupikir kau memelihara anjing saat ini," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Hanya bertanya saja," Luhan bangkit dari bangkunya. "Lupakan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Tadi, saat ia dan Kyungsoo menutup kedai kopi, Jongin datang dengan _scooter_-nya untuk menawarkan tumpangan. Yang membuat Luhan kesal adalah, Jongin hanya menawarkan tumpangan pada Kyungsoo dan sama sekali tidak melirik dirinya.

Luhan ingin menangis, sungguh.

Kyungsoo kelihatan merasa bersalah, tapi Luhan maklum. Luhan membiarkan Kyungsoo dibawa pulang oleh Jongin sementara Luhan harus berjalan sendirian lagi untuk mencapai apartemennya.

Luhan mendadak kesal pada Sehun. Tanda sialan yang sampai saat ini, di hari ke tujuh setelah malam pertemuan mereka, masih menempel itu benar-benar membawa sial. Semua laki-laki sungguhan menjauhinya dan Luhan ingin menjambak Sehun habis-habisnya nantinya jika mereka bertemu.

Jongin sangat tampan dan semua penggosip di gedung apartemennya bakal iri kalau melihat Luhan diantar seorang Kim Jongin pulang.

Luhan membuat pembalasan dendam. Seharusnya, malam ini Luhan menemui Sehun di hutan kota, sesuai permintaan Sehun minggu lalu, tapi, Luhan sengaja melewati jalur utama yang memakan empat puluh lima menit. Luhan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ancaman Sehun. Kalau sungguhan Sehun tetap bisa menemukannya, Luhan bakal menjambak murid pendiam yang ternyata sama sekali tidak pendiam itu.

Dan dugaannya benar-benar meleset.

Saat melintasi sebuah gang sepi di dekat apartemennya, secara tiba-tiba Sehun muncul di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi 'ganas' dan membawanya pergi melintasi atap-atap rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana Sehun membawanya ke rumah ini, rumah besar yang entah milik siapa. Pokoknya, sekarang mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan Sehun yang terus-terusan menciumi bibir Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku ?" tanya Sehun sambil melepas syal Luhan, lalu mulai mengendusi leher gurunya.

"Untuk apa ?" Luhan berdecak kesal, lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. Tapi, Sehun terlalu kuat untuk Luhan.

"Kau sudah berjanji," timpal Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata iya," Luhan kedenngaran jengkel.

"Tapi aku sudah menandaimu," Sehun membelai pipi Luhan. "Itu tandanya kau milikku. Kemanapun kau pergi, baumu bakal tetap tercium olehku."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Luhan makin jengkel. "Lalu kau membolos selama lima hari. Maumu apa ?"

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku dalam masa _loop_. Kalau aku pergi ke sekolah, mungkin aku bakal memperkosamu di depan kelas," Sehun kedengaran santai.

"Jaga bicara-mpphh!"

Sehun kembali membawa Luhan pada sebuah ciuman panas yang basah dan memabukkan. Sesekali Sehun meraba pinggang ramping dan paha dalam Luhan yang masih tertutupi celana denim panjangnya. Jujur, Luhan sangat terbawa suasana. Nafsunya mulai membuncah hanya dengan ciuman dan rabaan lembut.

Luhan tahu ini salah. Sehun muridnya. Walaupun Sehun tampan dan kelihatan dewasa, tapi tetap saja Sehun itu muridnya. Luhan seharusnya menghentikan ini, bukannya malah membalas ciuman Sehun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan benar-benar rindu _disentuh_.

"Aku sudah melewati masa _loop_-ku dengan baik. Kuharap kau mau membayar penantian panjangku yang sangat menyiksa ini," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut _caramel_ Luhan yang panjang dan sudah berantakan.

"Aku sungguhan tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," timpal Luhan.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti, Saem."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dalam-dalam. Kali ini tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian gurunya itu. Luhan terlalu terbuai sampai ia tidak sadar kalau hanya celana dalamnya saja yang tersisa. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Sehun yang besar dan kasar meremas payudaranya.

"S-sehun," Luhan memutus ciuman mereka. "Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

Sehun seolah tuli. Bibir dan tangannya terus bergerak untuk mencumbu Luhan. Beberapa kali Luhan memekik nikmat karena Sehun meraba atau meremas tempat-tempat yang memang seharusnya di raba dan di remas. Sehun terlampau lihai untuk usianya.

"Saem, apa kau pernah bercinta sebelumnya ?" tanya Sehun sambil menurunkan celana dalam hitam milik Luhan.

"Pernah," Luhan menjawab malu-malu.

Pipi Luhan merah padam. Selain karena nafsunya yang sudah tersulut, ini pertama kalinya ia becinta setelah sembilan bulan. Semuanya terasa asing dan baru, juga menyenangkan. Apalagi ia bercinta dengan muridnya. Luhan merasa seperti guru jalang.

Sehun bersiul saat melihat Luhan telanjang bulat dan dengan malu-malu merapatkan pahanya untuk menutupi daerah kewanitaannya.

"Saem, kau sungguhan _sexy_," ucap Sehun sambil berusaha memisahkan lutut Luhan. "Aku tidak salah memilih."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia terlampau malu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertelanjang di depan laki-laki. Apalagi laki-laki di hadapannya ini masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, Saem," Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. Dengan malu-malu, Luhan yang bersandar pada sikunya mulai membuka kedua pahanya, sehingga bagian kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat lembab terekspos.

Sungguh, Luhan ingin mati sekarang. Ia malu bukan main. Apalagi saat Sehun terus-terusan menatap kewanitaannya tanpa berkedip.

"Aahh! Sehun!"

Sehun menjilati kewanitaannya dengan lembut. Astaga, Luhan merasa seperti diterbangkan. Rasanya sangat nikmat sampai Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Lidah lihai Sehun terus bergerak, sesekali menggoda masuk ke dalam celah-celahnya, atau melingkar di sekitar 'biji sumber kenikmatannya'.

Rasanya memalukan. Luhan klimaks hanya dengan lidah Sehun.

"Saem, menungging."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Mereka baru pertama kali bercinta dan Sehun sudah memintanya untuk berposisi sedikit.. ehm, _kinky_. Luhan sangat malu, tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan muridnya itu.

Mulut Luhan membuka saat kejantanan Sehun mulai memasukkinya dari belakang. Sehun begitu besar dan Luhan merasa sangat penuh saat Sehun berhasil memasukkinya secara keseluruhan. Jujur, Luhan sudah sangat merindukan 'ditusuk' oleh laki-laki.

"Bergeraklah, sayang," Luhan merasa seperti tante-tante, tapi itu di luar kendalinya karena Sehun begitu besar.

Sehun mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan. Friksi yang ditimbulkan begitu nikmat sampai-sampai syaraf Luhan seolah tumpul semua. Sehun terlalu hebat dan nikmat. Seharusnya Luhan menyetujui Sehun yang hendak memperkosanya minggu lalu.

"Ini bakal sedikit sakit, tapi fase ini harus aku lewati. Maafkan aku, Saem," Sehun menciumi punggung telanjang Luhan. "Bersiaplah."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. Ia sudah tidak perawan. Saat Sehun memasukkinya tadi, rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Lalu, untuk apa Sehun meminta maaf ?

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf."

Sehun kembali menciumi punggung Luhan, dan detik berikutnya, Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun di dalam kewanitaannya membesar. Terus membesar sampai kewanitaan Luhan terasa ditarik keluar. Begitu menyakitkan. Luhan hampir menangis, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap kelihatan berwibawa. Dia yang lebih tua di sini.

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat merasakan kejantanan Sehun kembali bergerak maju mundur dan secara telak mengenai titik manisnya. Apalagi, sebuah cakar berbulu menempel di pinggulnya. Luhan menoleh perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat mendapati seekor serigala putih besar sedang menyodok lubang senggamanya, alih-alih Oh Sehun muridnya.

Luhan ingin menjerit ketakutan dan berlari dari situ. Tapi, gerakan statis sodokan pada kewanitaan dan titik manisnya membuat Luhan tidak berkutik. Friksinya jauh berbeda dan begitu nikmat, sampai-sampai Luhan tidak bisa menahan air mata dan air liurnya. Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya mendesah karena kenikmatan luar biasa yang diterimanya.. dari seekor serigala putih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan pada sonsaengnim," ucap Luhan sambil menarik dagu Sehun yang menunduk.

Setelah sesi bercintanya dengan seekor serigala putih besar berakhir, Luhan kembali ke mode gurunya. Fakta baru yang mengejutkan terungkap. Serigala putih yang menyetubuhinya adalah Oh Sehun, yang sebenarnya manusia serigala.

Luhan menginterogasi Sehun setelah mereka beristirahat untuk waktu yang lama. Sesi bercinta mereka sangat panjang sampai-sampai Luhan lemas bukan main. Begitu juga Sehun. Mereka sama-sama bersemangat.

"Apa kau manusia serigala ?" tanya Luhan penuh ancaman, dan Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu kau masuk musim kawin ?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilihku ? Kau muridku, Oh Sehun. Yang kita lakukan ini salah," Luhan memijit pelipisnya. "Kau bisa meminta bantuan pada pacarmu."

"Aku tidak punya pacar," timpal Sehun.

"Kalau begitu teman perempuanmu," timpal Luhan sengit.

"Aku tidak suka mereka," Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Aku hanya suka Sonsaengnim."

Luhan melongo. Baru kali ini ada murid yang menyatakan perasaannya.

"Saem," Sehun kembali menindih Luhan. "Kumohon, jadilah _mate_-ku selamanya."

"T-tidak bisa, Oh Sehun," Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun, dan lagi-lagi hanya usaha sia-sia. "Kau muridku. Jarak usia kita juga sangat jauh."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

"Usiaku tiga puluh enam, kalau mau tahu," Sehun menurunkan celana dalam Luhan lagi. "Ayo, Saem. Kita bercinta lagi. Kita buat cub yang banyak."

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sudah dimulainya. Hanya saja, Luhan menikmati pengalaman barunya. Luhan berniat untuk meneruskan ini. Untuk nanti, dipikir nanti. Yang jelas, Luhan pasrah-pasrah saja ketika seekor serigala putih besar kembali menyetubuhinya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THE END_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maaf hancur T.T_

_Review, please ?_


	2. Yours (FATE) - Sequel

_Sequel of 'White Wolf'_

_._

_**Yours (FATE)**_

_._

_HunHan, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Luhan, Smut, NC (No Chldren), Lime, One-shot_

.

.

.

Frekuensi Luhan melamun saat bekerja jadi makin besar, apalagi setelah malam panasnya dengan Oh Sehun.

"Nuna," Jongdae menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara melamunmu, tapi seseorang mencarimu."

Dahi Luhan berkerut dalam. Selama ia bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi ini, Luhan belum pernah dicari oleh siapapun di jam kerja. Luhan meminta petunjuk siapa yang ingin menemuinya, tapi Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahunya ringan.

"Mungkin dia muridmu ?" sahut Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _pantry_.

Pikiran Luhan tertuju pada satu orang, Oh Sehun. Sudah genap sepuluh hari Sehun membolos sekolah. Lima hari di masa _loop_-nya dan lima hari di masa _heat_-nya. Luhan tidak tahu apakah efek musim kawin bagi para manusia serigala begitu hebat sampai-sampai Sehun harus membolos. Jika Sehun membawa 'bahaya', untuk apa ia datang ke kedai kopi tempat bekerja Luhan?

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat bertemu mata dengan Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari _pantry_. Jujur saja, sekarang Oh Sehun kelihatan lebih tampan dan 'jantan' dari lima hari lalu. Rahangnya lebih tegas dan rambut cokelat tuanya dicukur rapih. Mata dan alisnya jadi pelengkap. Pokoknya Sehun tampan sekali, melebihi Kim Jongin si kurir dari toko sebelah yang sering digosipkannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Saem, kau kelihatan jauh lebih muda dengan pakaianmu yang itu," ucap Sehun, setengah kurang ajar tapi Luhan tersipu karenanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu keluar dari persembunyianmu ?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Entahlah," Oh Sehun bersandar pada meja mini _pantry_, menatap Luhan intens. "Aku mengambil resiko besar untuk menemuimu saat ini, tapi sambutanmu sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana ? Bertingkah seperti remaja yang sudah lama tidak bertemu pacarnya ?" nada suara Luhan kedengaran menyindir.

"Boleh juga," Sehun menyeringai. "Mungkin bisa dibuat sedikit lebih dewasa seperti '_kau tampan sekali hari ini, kapan kita bercinta lagi?_'"

Luhan memukul Sehun keras-keras. Luhan tahu pukulannya tidak akan berefek apa-apa pada si manusia serigala tampan itu, malah tangannya sendiri yang sakit. Tapi, setidaknya, Luhan menunjukkan kalau dia masih punya harga diri.

"Aku gurumu, Oh Sehun! Bicara yang sopan!"

Sehun terkikik.

"Secara teknis iya, tapi kau harus ingat kalau aku hampir sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu," Sehun menahan senyumnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan jumlah kromosommu, blablabla. Pokoknya kau harus jaga bicaramu, Oh Sehun," Luhan berkata penuh peringatan.

"Kalaupun posisi guru dan murid adalah masalah utamanya, aku tidak peduli. Beberapa bulan lagi aku lulus. Aku bisa mulai memanggilmu Luhan dan kau bisa memanggilku-," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, lalu berbisik. "-_oppa_ saat mendesah."

Luhan (lagi-lagi) memukul Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berbicara seperti itu padanya ?

"Hentikan, Saem. Kau bakal menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, lalu mengelusnya sayang. "Aku kemari bukan untuk dipukuli."

"Lalu apa ? Berhenti basa-basi."

Luhan kelihatan jengkel sekaligus malu. Wajahnya merah padam karena bayangan malam panas mereka kembali muncul. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Luhan untuk terbiasa dan sekarang lagi-lagi ia memikirkan kegiatan _kotor_ mereka.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan," Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. "Kali ini dengan cara yang baik, bukannya menyergapmu di tengah hutan lalu bilang aku ingin memperkosamu."

Sehun terkekeh. Luhan makin memerah.

"Aku ingin memulainya bersamamu," Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan sekilas. "Taman kota malam minggu nanti ? Kudengar ada festival lampion."

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sudah hampir tujuh bulan ia sendiri. Luhan sudah terbiasa. Hanya saja, untuk memulai sebuah hubungan baru adalah hal yang sulit baginya. Luhan belum terlalu siap. Tapi, Luhan benar-benar tidak enak hati untuk menolak kencan romantis di festival lampion. Luhan sangat suka lampion.

"Kalaupun kau bilang tidak, aku bakal tetap menculikmu dan membawamu ke sana," sambung Sehun penuh ancaman. Kenapa Sehun hobi menculik, sih ?

"Baiklah," Luhan menatap Sehun mantap. "Jam tujuh malam. Tepat waktu atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kita lihat siapa yang datang lebih dulu," Sehun meraih cangkir kopi yang sedari tadi tidak dipedulikannya, lalu menenggak habis isinya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat. Moccachino di bibir Sehun begitu terasa, membuat Luhan terbuai. Bahkan Luhan sampai tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja. Yang membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata adalah tepukan keras di punggungnya, dan pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah berkencan lagi ? Sejak kapan ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Kau memacari anak kecil, hah ?" tambah Joonmyun.

Luhan mendengus. Pasti teman-temannya yang kelewat ingin tahu mengintip dari pintu _pantry_ besar. Ia sendiri saja tidak tahu apa statusnya dengan Oh Sehun, dan sekarang teman-teman kerjanya mulai nyerocos soal dirinya yang memacari anak kecil ? Luhan ingin berteriak '_Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya laki-laki tua bangka! Sungguhan! Dia lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku!_'.

Tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk menahan diri dan meninggalkan teman-teman kerjanya tanpa jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak berpakaian 'layak' untuk laki-laki. Walaupun Luhan tidak ingin terlihat sebagai pasangan kencan Oh Sehun, mengingat ramainya festival lampion dan bisa dipastikan ada segelintir muridnya yang ikut datang (Luhan tidak mau ketahuan, sungguh), Luhan tetap ingin berpakaian bagus.

_Flare skirt_ warna hitam, _crop tee_ warna putih, jaket kulit hitam, _platform shoes_ hitam, dan sebuah _pouch_ kecil yang menggantung di pinggangnya selalu jadi andalan Luhan. Ia tahu gaya seperti ini memang gaya para remaja. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpakaian seperti ini. Paling tidak, Luhan masih terlihat _pantas_ untuk memakainya.

Rambut panjang Luhan diikat ke atas, meninggalkan poni dan beberapa helai pendek yang dibiarkan menjuntai. Dan Luhan sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun tidak berkedip untuk beberapa detik.

Benar kata Sehun, manusia serigala itu duluan yang sampai di taman kota, padahal Luhan sudah berusaha berangkat lima belas menit lebih awal dengan kereta bawah tanah. Tapi, setidaknya, Luhan tidak terlambat.

"Hai."

Sapa Luhan ceria, dan untuk kali ini Luhan yang dibuat tidak berkedip oleh Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun kelihatan jauh lebih keren, jauh lebih tampan, dan jauh lebih 'matang' dari dua kali pertemuannya dengan bocah pendiam itu. Entah untuk alasan yang mana, Sehun kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa dari lima belas hari lalu.

Dan pipi Luhan dibuat memerah karena mereka pakai pakaian senada.

Sehun pakai jaket kulit hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih polos. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana hitam dan sepatu _boots_ cokelat tuanya jadi pelengkap. Rambutnya dibuat sedikit berantakkan. Sungguh, mereka kelihatan seperti pasangan yang sangat kompak.

"Aku tidak tahu ini pertanda apa, tapi kita kelihatan serasi sekali," ucap Sehun, kelihatan masih belum terlalu bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memakai ini," Luhan terkekeh, grogi. "Aku tidak mau ada murid-murid lain yang melihat kita."

"Kau tidak perlu takut," Sehun menyeringai. "Asal kau tahu, kau bahkan kelihatan seperti anak SMA. Mungkin yang teman-teman lihat aku sedang berkencan dengan siswi dari sekolah lain, bukan guru sejarahku."

Ada pujian dan sindiran dalam kalimat Sehun, tapi Luhan berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Walaupun fakta kalau ia guru Sehun sangat mengganggu, tapi usia Sehun jauh lebih tua darinya. Luhan berusaha membuat pemakluman agar ia tidak merasa terlalu bersalah.

"Mau permen kapas ?"

Luhan tidak pernah bisa menolak permen kapas.

.

.

.

.

Kencannya berjalan lumayan lancar, menurut Luhan.

Mereka banyak ngobrol, banyak berfoto, dan banyak.. berciuman. Bukan berciuman juga, melainkan Sehun mencuri ciuman dari Luhan. Mereka seperti pasangan remaja yang sedang kasmaran, walaupun mereka sama-sama sadar kalau mereka sudah sama-sama bukan remaja lagi.

Mungkin, dari semua kencan yang pernah dijalani Luhan, kencan dengan Sehun adalah kencan terbaiknya. Sehun banyak bersikap seperti anak kecil, tapi sifatnya jauh lebih dewasa dari Luhan, bahkan Luhan lupa kalau Sehun adalah muridnya.

"Saem," Sehun menggamit sebelah tangan Luhan saat mereka jalan berdua di pinggir kolam. "Asal kau tahu, ini kencan pertamaku. Jadi, selamat."

Luhan terkekeh. Baru berkencan setelah berusia tiga puluh enam tahun kedengaran menggelikan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," Luhan meninju lengan Sehun pelan. "Kata-katamu terkesan seolah aku baru saja mengambil keperawananmu."

"Memang," Sehun menyeringai.

"Hah ?"

"Tempo hari. Itu seks pertamaku," Sehun memasang wajah malu-malu dan pipi Luhan merah padam.

Luhan merasa bersalah, sungguhan. Jika Sehun tidak bohong soal keperjakaannya, Luhan merasa menjadi guru paling berdosa sedunia. Sehun pantas mendapatkan pengalaman pertamanya dengan gadis yang masih-

-Luhan tak sampai hati mengatakannya. Intinya, Sehun pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari Luhan.

"Saem ?"

Sehun menangkap perubahan air muka Luhan. Senyumnya memudar, bahunya merendah, dan permen kapas yang semula menempel di mulut gurunya itu sudah berpindah tempat, menggantung di sebelah tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa ?" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, tapi gurunya itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku lelah. Bisa kita pulang sekarang ?" Luhan berusaha membuat wajahnya ceria, tapi rasa sakit terpancar jelas dari matanya. "Mau menginap di rumah ?"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menawari Sehun menginap di apartemen kecilnya sementara Sehun punya rumah super mewah di dekat hutan ? Luhan yakin ia kelihatan menyedihkan sekarang.

"Tentu saja," Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. "Kemana arahnya ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyesali pilihannya untuk mengajak Sehun menginap.

Luhan kira, ia bakal jadi lebih baik dengan keberadaan orang lain di dalam apartemen kecilnya. Luhan tidak perlu duduk diam di meja dapur sendirian dan berakhir dengan menangis. Yang ada, perasaannya jadi makin buruk.

_Sehun pantas dapat yang lebih baik, bukan aku._

Pikiran Luhan terus tertuju pada rasa bersalahnya. Keberadaan Sehun di apartemennya membuat Luhan terus teringat malam panas mereka yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Luhan ingin menangis, tapi ia sadar betul kalau menangis bukan solusi. Yang ada keadaan bakal makin parah.

Luhan sedang membereskan meja kerjanya saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka bertemu mata dan Luhan melempar senyum tipis, lalu kembali memasukkan map-map kerjanya ke dalam laci. Ada banyak berkas _rahasia_ dan Luhan tidak ingin Sehun tahu. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun masih muridnya.

"Aku tidak akan membocorkannya kalau aku tidak sengaja melihat," ucap Sehun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _queen_ Luhan.

"Aku yakin kau bukan ember bocor," timpal Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengulang SMA dua kali. Berkas-berkas rahasia guru sudah sangat membosankan bagiku," tambah Sehun.

"Jadi kau sering menginap di rumah gurumu dan secara tidak sengaja membaca berkas-berkasnya ?" tanya Luhan dengan nada nyinyir.

"Bukan begitu," Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan rambut berantakannya membuat Luhan kehabisan nafas. "Maksudku- ah, lupakan."

Sehun kembali rebahan dan Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku mengerti," Luhan menutup lacinya, lalu menyusul Sehun di kasurnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh kasur yang lebih besar," ucap Sehun saat Luhan memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku tidak suka mengundang orang lain untuk tidur di kasurku," Luhan terkekeh saat Sehun melotot. "Pengecualian untuk kau, tentu saja."

"Lalu kau tidak pernah mengundang mantan pacarmu untuk tidur di rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun seolah memukulnya. Luhan tidak pernah mengundang pacarnya untuk tidur di rumah. Kunjungan dua jam setiap Jumat malam sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Luhan. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen pacarnya itu. Luhan sampai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jenis pacaran apa yang dulu ia jalani bersama Minseok?

Tak pernah sekalipun Minseok menginap di rumahnya sebelum bankir itu pindah ke Singapura. Lagipula, Luhan tidak pernah meminta Minseok, dan Minseok sekalipun tidak pernah bersikeras untuk menginap di tempat Luhan. Dada Luhan serasa ditusuk ketika sebuah pertanyaan baru muncul di otaknya; Luhan yang terlalu menutup diri, atau Minseok yang menganggapnya kurang... berarti?

Karena Minseok diam saja ketika dulu Luhan susah payah hujan-hujan datang ke rumahnya.

"Saem-?"

Luhan mengerjap ketika Sehun membawanya kembali dari lamunannya. Mereka di atas kasur dan berbagi selimut yang sama sekarang. Sehun di hadapannya, kelihatan bingung dan khawatir karena Luhan tiba-tiba _hilang_. Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah karena masih memikirkan mantan pacarnya ketika Sehun bahkan sekarang merengkuh pinggang kerempengnya.

"Jangan mencoba mengelak," Sehun mengunci Luhan untuk menatap matanya. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu sejak festival. Ada yang mengganggumu."

Diam. Luhan cuma bisa diam sambil membalas tatapan dalam dari mata sehitam malam itu. Luhan sadar ia tidak bisa berbohong. Sehun bukan manusia biasa.

Maksudnya, Luhan yakin Sehun bukan manusia biasa bahkan dari bentuk fisiknya. Sehun terlalu tampan untuk ukuran anak SMA, apalagi setelah melewati musim kawin pertamanya. Hanya saja, Luhan yakin Sehun punya naluri hebat melampaui kemampuan manusia biasa, seperti memahami segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya layaknya para serigala asli yang tinggal di hutan nasional. Merasakan perubahan sikap Luhan adalah sesuatu yang _piece of cake _baginya.

"Kupikir kita sudah cukup dekat untuk berbagi," ucap Sehun penuh harap.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rahang tegas Sehun. Laki-laki itu terlalu sempurna. Melihat wajahnya saja bisa membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali atas sendi-sendinya sendiri. Bahkan masih sulit bagi Luhan untuk percaya ia sedang berbagi ranjang dengan laki-laki serupawan Sehun. Tapi ucapan Sehun barusan adalah kata-kata paling manis yang tidak didengarnya akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun kedengaran sederhana, serius, dan tulus. Kenapa Luhan harus pusing soal mantannya yang tidak pernah tidur di rumahnya, atau Luhan yang sudah tidak perawan ketika Sehun datang padanya, atau Sehun yang seharusnya mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik?

"Belum cukup dekat," timpal Luhan sambil beralih ke rambut lebat muridnya itu. "Aku melalui banyak hal. Aku tidak yakin aku pantas untukmu."

Sehun diam saja, antara membenarkan ucapan Luhan atau tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sehun sudah hidup lebih lama dari Luhan. Jadi, Luhan memilih opsi pertama. Sehun membenarkan kalau Luhan sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk laki-laki muda dan sempurna macam Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Spontan dan polos. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya; _Sungguhan? Katanya Sehun sudah tiga puluh enam tahun?_

"Kukira kau punya insting hebat untuk memahami sesuatu. Membaca pikiran misalnya," ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Aku serigala muda," dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bertingkah imut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku belum sehebat itu."

Luhan tergelak. Sehun memang seksi dan tampan. Tatapannya membakar seperti Dewa Seks. Dia bisa menaklukan siapa saja apalagi setelah musim kawin pertamanya. Wajahnya memang berubah lebih dewasa dan matang, tapi tetap saja psikologi-nya seperti anak remaja karena mengulang sekolah dua kali.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tidur, anak muda," Luhan menaikkan selimut, lalu mengecup pipi Sehun singkat. "Sudah larut. Selamat malam."

Dahi Sehun berkerut dalam saat Luhan berbalik memunggunginya, begitu juga Luhan. Ia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Ia yang membuat Sehun tidur di rumahnya. Luhan yakin Sehun mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari tidur bersama, begitu juga Luhan. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. _Mood_-nya sangat rusak malam ini.

Rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya beberapa jam lalu sekarang kembali lagi, apalagi setelah ia mematikan lampu utama dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. Kamarnya remang-remang dan Luhan cukup yakin Sehun mengira ia sudah tidur. Kenyataannya, mata Luhan masih terbuka lebar. Pikirannya mengembara kemana-mana sampai Luhan tanpa sadar terisak sekali. Lalu dua kali. Sampai berkali-kali dan membuat Sehun menggeser posisinya untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun di tengkuk Luhan. "Aku sudah berusaha tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kesalahanku."

Luhan diam saja. Sehun, ya, tetap Sehun, laki-laki tiga puluh enam tahun yang terjebak pada psikologi remaja. Di sini Luhan yang harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi Sehun dengan polosnya mengira ia sudah menyakiti Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan merasa lebih baik, tapi tidak. Luhan tetap merasa Sehun pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu," Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya.

Tangan Sehun sangat besar, _manly_, dan hangat. Luhan sangat menyukai tangan Sehun, juga segala hal yang ada pada muridnya itu. Luhan kembali memikirkan rasa bersalahnya. Ia memang ingin Sehun mendapatkan seorang gadis yang lebih pantas, tapi apakah Luhan sudah siap ditinggal Sehun ketika ia sudah terperosok sejauh ini?

Apa Luhan mulai menyukai Sehun?

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Luhan lirih di tengah isakannya.

Dan terucap juga. Terlalu cepat. Lumayan instan. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Luhan mencintai Sehun dalam waktu singkat. Luhan sudah terjerat oleh pesona Sehun, dari segala sudut ada pada manusia serigala yang sekarang memeluknya kian erat itu. Luhan merasa seperti diremukkan tapi ia bak-baik saja. Itu artinya Sehun mendengar pernyataan cintanya yang bodoh dan tidak romantis itu.

"Apa itu yang mengganggumu sepanjang sore?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengusap air matanya, tapi ia terisak lagi. Luhan ingin berbagi dengan Sehun, tapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan Sehun, bahkan hanya sekedar menyampaikan kalau ia sempat berfikiran untuk membuat Sehun pergi. Luhan ingin tetap bersama Sehun sampai tangisannya makin keras.

"Hei."

Sehun bangun, lalu menarik Luhan untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Suara Sehun kedengaran panik sekaligus berusaha tenang, tapi Sehun mulai kehilangan akalnya ketika melihat Luhan berurai air mata. Sehun belum pernah menghadapi wanita menangis manapun, apalagi Luhan. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Yang aku tahu, ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, mereka bahagia, bukannya menangis," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap air mata Luhan.

Alih-alih berhenti menangis, Luhan menarik Sehun, memeluknya erat, lalu menangis kian keras. Hati dan otaknya kacau balau, tidak sinkron, sampai Luhan bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Sehun pasti sangat khawatir dan jujur saja Luhan tidak ingin membuat muridnya itu khawatir, tapi lagi-lagi Luhan tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf."

Suara Luhan pecah. Pelukannya pada Sehun kian erat, lalu bau Sehun memenuhi paru-parunya dan membuat guru muda itu sedikit tenang. Luhan sangat suka bau Sehun. Ingin rasanya Luhan memeluk Sehun selamanya. Lalu ia tersadar kalau situasinya sedang tidak pas untuk mengungkap _fetish_-nya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik. Kau tampan, kau kaya, kau muda, dan aku cuma guru bujangan tua yang diputus pacarnya untuk kerja di luar negeri," Luhan menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan Sehun. "Aku mau kau memilih gadis yang lebih baik, tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat seseorang pergi lagi. Jangan pergi."

Lalu Luhan menangis lagi. Bahkan lebih keras. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut panjang Luhan, sementara bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Dia mengerti maksud Luhan sekarang. Gurunya itu tidak ingin Sehun pergi.

_Acuhkan detailnya. Intinya itu kan? _Pikir Sehun.

"Luhan."

Tangis Luhan berhenti seiring dengan panggilan Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun memanggilnya langsung dengan nama, bukannya '_Saem_'. Suaranya berat dan dalam, juga serius. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut, Luhan merasa didominasi oleh Sehun. Ada gelenyar aneh dalam tubuh Luhan yang mengatakan kalau tubuhnya ingin dipanggil lagi, ingin didominasi lagi, dan Luhan rasa bagian bawahnya mendadak basah.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang ucapan gombalku yang lalu," Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan, lalu menatap langsung ke mata sembab yang makin menggemaskan itu. "-tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Aku serius soal itu."

Suara Sehun dalam dan agak serak. Sangat seksi dan pas untuk tampilan fisiknya. Suaranya adalah salah satu bagian yang menunjukkan kalau Sehun bukan manusia. Suaranya adalah dambaan dari setiap wanita, dan Luhan merasa kian jalang karena ia menginginkan Sehun lagi hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Kau percaya yang namanya takdir?" Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin."

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun menunjukkan kepolosannya sebagai anak SMA, dan sekarang ia kembali menjadi Dewa Seks yang sedang merayu korbannya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta pasangan, dan tidak pernah menolak jika diberi. Aku juga tidak pernah meminta siapa-siapa yang nantinya menjadi _mate_-ku. Tapi, aku menemukanmu dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Apakah sebuah kebetulan aku muridmu? Apakah sebuah kebetulan aku menemukanmu di tengah hutan? Apakah sebuah kebetulan kita di sini sekarang? Apakah sebuah kebetulan kita saling jatuh cinta?"

Luhan diam saja. Suaranya sudah habis untuk menangis. Ia yakin jika ia bicara, suaranya akan terdengar seperti kaset rusak. Suaranya bakal menghancurkan momen romantis yang sedang dibangun oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta dan mencari, aku juga tidak pernah menolak, tapi semuanya terjadi," Sehun mengusap sisa air mata Luhan yang baru saja turun dari matanya. "-semuanya terjadi karena takdir."

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Luhan mulai mengeluarkan rona. Setidaknya Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau _imprint_-ku," tangan Sehun beralih ke leher Luhan. Di sana masih ada bekas gigitan berwarna ungu yang hampir pudar, bekas gigitan yang ia buat tempo hari. "Kita terhubung. Aku tidak akan bisa lepas darimu, seberapa keras kau mencoba."

Wajah Luhan merona merah. Bulu halus di tubuhnya berdiri karena menyadari seberapa erat dan intimnya hubungan mereka. Luhan manusia biasa dan Sehun manusia serigala. Hubungan ini membuat Luhan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari semua hubungan yang pernah dijalaninya.

"Aku tidak mau perempuan manapun. Aku cuma mau kau," Sehun berdeham. "Jangan pernah berusaha membuatku meninggalkanmu karena itu akan menyiksaku seumur hidup. Serigala itu makhluk yang setia, asal kau tahu."

Luhan tersenyum, lalu memeluk Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengucapkan itu terlebih dahulu. Luhan tahu ia terlampau percaya diri, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan berfikir malamnya akan berlalu dengan romantis seperti saling peluk lalu tertidur, tentu saja ia keliru.

Berawal dari ciuman hangat, lalu ke ciuman panas karena Sehun mulai tidak terkendali, mereka berakhir telanjang dengan Luhan yang melenguh tak karuan karena Sehun.

Pernah dengan soal porsi cinta dalam sebuah hubungan? Biasanya, satu di antara pasangan akan mencintai lebih dari pasangan yang lainnya. Luhan selalu seperti itu dulunya. Berkorban lebih banyak, menangis lebih banyak, menjadi dominan di ranjang, tapi tidak lagi. Kali ini Sehun menjadi pihak yang lebih mencintai.

Luhan bisa merasakannya, bagaimana Sehun haus akan dirinya sekaligus berusaha melindunginya dari rasa sakit dan malu. Sehun terus membuat Luhan merasa berharga dan diinginkan. Luhan tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya, apalagi karena berhubungan dengan makhluk setengah manusia seperti Sehun.

Seprai kasur Luhan sudah kusut tidak karuan. Ranjangnya berderit menyenangkan karena gerakan Sehun. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat. Darahnya mendidih karena birahi. Luhan tidak pernah merasa segila ini.

"Sehun," Luhan meraih lengan Sehun.

"Ya, Sayang?" Sehun membuka matanya di antara gerakan pinggulnya yang terus menghujam kewanitaan Luhan.

"Aku hampir-" Luhan tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena klimaksnya hampir tiba.

Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini mereka bercinta dalam keadaan normal. Maksudnya, tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya di rumah Sehun. Waktu itu, Sehun berubah bentuk jadi serigala putih dan Luhan terpaksa bercinta dengan Sehun dalam bentuk mamalia berkaki empat itu. Luhan mendadak bergidik ketika membayangkannya. Bagaimana rasanya jika Sehun berubah jadi serigala lagi sekarang?

"Kupikir kita akan lama," Sehun menggoda, tapi dengan pengertian manusia serigala itu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aku, nghh, agak lelah hari ini," timpal Luhan sebisanya.

Luhan setengah menjerit saat Sehun menghantam titik manisnya dengan keras, lalu mereka melebur jadi satu bersama-sama. Mata Luhan memutih karena nikmat sementara Sehun turun untuk memeluk Luhan dengan kejantanannya yang masih setengah tegang di dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Rasanya aku tidak cukup sekali," ucap Sehun sambil mengecupi leher Luhan yang sudah ia tandai di beberapa tempat. "Bolehkah?"

Luhan teringat ini malam Minggu. Besok ia tidak harus bekerja di cafe. Sekolah juga libur. Tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak. Ia bisa tidur seharian besok, atau parahnya bakal menghabiskan _weekend_-nya bercinta dengan kekasih barunya. Kenapa opsi terakhir kedengaran menyenangkan?

"Tentu," Luhan mengelus bahu Sehun yang tegap dan panas.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik lengan Luhan untuk bangun. Tangan besar Sehun membimbing tangan ramping Luhan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Lalu, tangannya turun untuk menarik pinggul Luhan ke belakang dan sedikit melebarkan pahanya.

"Sedikit bernostalgia?"

Tubuh Luhan bergelenyar. Ia bisa merasakan cairan paska orgasmenya menetes turun ke kasur karena mengerti apa maksud Sehun. Alih-alih membuatnya bergidik ngeri, sesi bercinta dengan bentuk serigala Sehun membuatnya kian bergairah sekarang.

"_Sure,_" Luhan memejamkan matanya nikmat. "_I'm all yours._"

Detik berikutnya, Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun menerobos dari belakang tanpa permisi. Sehun jauh lebih besar dan keras dari sebelumnya. Lalu, Luhan bisa merasakan cakar-cakar Sehun bersentuhan dengan pinggulnya. Sehun sudah bertransformasi menjadi serigala putih besar.

"Ahhh~"

Luhan mulai mendesah lagi ketika Sehun bergerak, maju mundur dengan keras dan cepat. Lagi-lagi friksi luar biasa yang dirasakannya tempo hari kembali. Sensasinya jauh lebih panas dan menggairahkan. Maksudnya, bercinta dengan Sehun dalam bentuk manusianya saja sudah sangat panas. Bercinta dengan bentuk serigalanya memberi efek lain yang membuat kecanduan.

Dan sebenarnya itu tidak bagus.

Luhan tahu ia sudah kelewat gila, apalagi ketika ia berkata ;

"Sayang, ouhhhh, lebih cepat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**maaf aku nggak pernah balas satupun review.**

**aku nggak berniat sombong.**

**cuma kadang aku bingung mau balas apa.**

**apalagi untuk guest reviewer dan review yang cuma 'next', ehehe.**

**kalau ada yang mau review-nya dibalas, atau mau request, atau mau tanya-tanya,**

**silahkan e-mail (ada di bio), atau PM, atau ke instagram aku (hajilma).**

**aku juga baru saja buka ask fm.**

**kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya lebih jauh langsung saja tanya di 'wuzeefan'.**

**.**

**.**

**anyways,**

**lagi-lagi terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua pembaca.**

**aku nggak tau harus gimana lagi untuk ngungkapin rasa syukur-ku karena kalian selalu support aku.**

**sekali lagi terima kasih.**

**maaf aku alay.**

**.**

**.**

**regards,**

**gyllians.**


End file.
